


Rising Water

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Fluffy Arc [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma picture at end, F/M, Identity Reveal, water akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: When it rains it pours and now Pairs’ favorite super heroes have to fight an akuma with water powers! Will they be able to hang this new threat out to dry or be washed away with the tide?Part two of Fluffy Arc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Fluffy Arc. This is a chapter fic so enjoy!  
> This story as well as the rest of the Fluffy Arc Is up on Youtube for your listening pleasure. I am the one reading these stories so Please forgive and odd breaks, sounds, and so on in the recording.

It was raining. That by itself wasn’t a bad thing. After all Paris needed the rain and it was actually a nice change from the scorching weather they had been having. Still though it was raining! Adrien sighed as he pressed his face against the windows of the studio he was in for yet another photo shoot. They were taking a break as they switched between scenes and Adrien was desperately wishing for an escape. Usually he went outside on these little breaks but because of the weather he really didn’t feel like it.   
“This is all your fault.” Adrien muttered to Plagg who poked his sleepy head out of his pocket.  
“You didn’t like storms even before I showed up. Don’t blame me for not liking the rain.” Plagg answered tucking himself further back down into Adriens pocket.   
Adrien let loose another sigh, he had never liked thunderstorms and even as a teen they made him cringe. Especially when the really nasty ones filled with what could only be described as rage rolled overhead. Since becoming Chat Noir however, he had found his distaste for falling sky water had undoubtedly doubled. Cats and water for the most part didn’t mix and he was finding that some cat like tendencies were slowly creeping into his civilian life no matter how hard he tried to stop or at least monitor them.   
“I wonder how Marinettes doing.” Adrien mumbled to himself in distraction and to his surprise Plagg poked his head up to eye him curiously.   
“Marinette? The twin tailed bakers kid?” Plagg asked   
Adrien shot a glare down at him. “Yes Marinette. We went on a date the other day remember? It was… fun.”  
Fun was actually an understatement it had been an absolute blast being with her for those couple of hours. He had somewhat accidentally discovered that she was actually shy around him because she had a crush on him. Adrien had been shocked and flattered only to come to the realization that he was developing a crush of his own on her. The only thing that had ended their fun that night were the phone calls they received from their elders demanding they be home for curfew. Before Marinette could escape completely Adrien asked if she wanted to go on a second date. Marinette had agreed ecstatically but between school, akuma attacks and all of his extracurricular activities they hadn’t yet had a chance.   
“Oh yeah the date you had after you crashed into her and made up that awful lie. You didn’t even get me any cheese because you were having so much fun with your girrrl frieeend.” Plagg chuckled earning grumble from Adrien  
“She isn’t my girlfriend. I simply asked her out on a second date. She may not even want to be my girlfriend!”   
Plagg rolled his eyes but stayed silent. Humans were so very clueless at times and it would seem that he had picked the most clueless one of the whole bunch. Adrien sighed again and went back to staring out the window until suddenly he stiffened. Twisting around Plagg quickly saw what had his kitten going on high alert. A black haired girl in a red polka dotted rain jacket, boots, and clear umbrella made her way towards the building holding a bag full of something. Plagg felt his kittens heart kick up a notch and even he could appreciate why. Marinette danced through the rain. It really was the only way to describe her movements as she dodged puddles, people, and still managed to keep herself dry under her clear umbrella.   
“Marinette…” Adrien whispered and then before Plagg could say a word he was darting away from the windows heading for a stairwell they both knew led to ground level. Plagg ducked all the way into the pocket digging in his claws as Adrien literally leapt down the flights of stairs.  
“Be careful!” Plagg yowled and felt Adrien’s hand wrap around him so he wasn’t jolted quite so much as he jumped down the stairs.   
“She is here, Marinettes here, why? I mean…” Adrien panted moving as fast as he was able and by the time his feet hit the bottom steps he was out of breath. Without even stopping he burst through the door and darted down the hall to come to a skidding halt in the lobby by the desk.   
Other than the person at the front desk there was no one else present and for a moment he wondered if he had been mistaken.   
“Did a girl in a red polka dotted rain jacket come in here?” Adrien asked the person manning the desk.  
They glanced up at him clearly bored out of their mind. “Yes I sent them towards the elevators. If you see them give them this for their wet things.” They answered handing him an umbrella bag.  
“K thanks bye!” Adrien yelled as he snatched the bag and pelted towards the elevators wondering if she knew where he was. He was worried Marinette would get lost or in trouble since they didn’t let just anyone wander around in here. Darting around the corner he smashed headlong into someone and in the next instant found himself practically lying on top of the very person he had been searching for.   
Eyes met and locked as he braced himself against the floor just above her. Warmth flooded his system making his inner Chat come out and Adrien couldn’t help himself as he gazed into her bluebell eyes. “We simply must stop crashing into one another like this princess.”   
Marinette eyes widened a fraction as a blush swept across her cheeks “Sure thing handsome but I seem to be the victim here.” She answered without a single stutter and all sass. Since there previous date they had been spending time together at school getting to know one another and although she still had a massive crush on him it was no longer completely debilitating. In fact she had found to her complete joy it was extraordinarily fun bantering with him.   
Adriens forehead creased though his smile never dimmed “And how do you figure this collusion was my fault princess?”  
One of Marinette hands moved poking him lightly in the chest. “Y-You’re on top hot stuff.” She managed her blush darkening and her old nervousness coming back to call however briefly as she realized the position they were in.   
Adrien blinked realization dawning and in the next second sprang off her to his feet. “Oh gosh I-I Marinette I’m sorry I didn’t I mean…”   
Fire burned in his cheeks a he dropped back into a crouch at her side wanting to help her up and yet not totally sure she would want it. Would she be annoyed? She hadn’t seemed annoyed when he was sprawled across her but she may have simply been playing nice. His worries though were unfounded as she looked him in the eyes and started to laugh. Reaching up to ruffle a hand through his hair in such a way that sent shivers running down his spine she managed to say.  
“I’m fine Adrien are you ok though we collided pretty hard.”   
Adrien leaned into the touch eyes closed wanting to purr as his words slipped out without any filter whatsoever. “I had a soft landing.”   
He froze as her hand froze and his eyes snapped open as the fire in his cheeks crawled down his neck “Uh…” he squawked and Marinette busted out laughing even as her blush darkened once more.   
Adrien was mortified at his lack of class and he could practically hear Plagg whispering “Your Chat is showing.”   
This time as he stood, he practically picked Marinette up off the ground to set her just as quickly on her feet all the while staring at the ground. “I’m so very sorry. I didn’t mean that. I mean you are soft but I-I don’t mean to be rude or anything… I”   
In the next instant a cookie was shoved into his mouth shutting him up completely. Chewing automatically he glanced up to see a wry grin stretching across Marinette face.   
“You’re digging yourself a bigger hole.” She snickered   
Adrein swallowed his cookie and took a deep breath deciding a change of topic was very much needed. “Did you make the cookie?”  
Marinette nodded raising a slightly squished bag of pastries up so he could see. “You once said that they don’t usually feed you at these shoots and since you said you had a few back to back today I wanted to make sure you had something to eat.”  
Adrien froze, it was so her, so Marinette to worry about whether or not he had something to eat between shoots.   
“I brought some chicken pastries and a few other things since I wasn’t sure what you liked. Do you have time to eat now?” She asked as she looked through the bag to make sure the food was not squished like the bag was.  
“I’m sure if you made them it’s going to be amazing. I’m glad you showed up now we are actually between shoots so this is the best time for a snack.” Adrien answered   
Marinette beamed warming him to his very toes. “Well o-ok then we need uh somewhere to sit to eat then.”   
Adrien nodded and glancing outside he saw that it had stopped raining for the moment however briefly. “Want to sit outside? I’m not sure they have any cafeterias in this building and I don’t think they would appreciate us leaving crumbs on their furniture.”  
His last sentence was accompanied with heavy sarcasm as well as an eye roll and Marinette wondered if he had firsthand experience with their appreciation. Reaching out Marinette took his hand and gently pulled him forward. “Lets go then.”   
The warmth of her hands around his made him smile and after scooping her umbrella off the ground he followed her out the doors of the building and across the plaza area outside to a low half wall. The wall was still soaked from the down pour and so he was quite shocked as she shrugged out of her rain coat so she could drape it across the wall.   
“There now we can both sit and our clothes don’t get soaked.” She said and sat down patting the space next to her. The day even with the rain was warm so she had dressed in a cute light pink tunic shirt that had ruffles and dark grey tights that went all the way into her boots. The sight of her practically in a dress had Adriens mind drawing a blank and she glanced up concerned as he sat somewhat gingerly next to her.  
After a moment of staring he managed to say “I don’t want your jacket to get dirty or messed up.”   
Marinette smiled “That’s what I made it for so its fine.”   
Adrien was on his feet in a second “You made it?! I’m not sitting on something you made!”   
This time Marinette didn’t give him a choice and reached up to forcefully tug him back down. “If I didn’t want it to be used and abused it would be at home on my mannequin still. Here try this and stop worrying so much.” She answered shoving a pastry into his hands.   
Adrien shifted nervously wanting to stand again but not daring to. Marinette had a look about her one that reminded him strongly of Ladybug and he didn’t want to find out what she would do if he pushed.   
Shaking the comparison from his head he bit into the pastry and let out a low moan as a flood of richness coated his mouth.   
“Good?” Marinette asked as she watched him demolish the pastry. He turned towards her nodding mouth still full as he eyed the bag in her lap. With a chuckle Marinette handed it over watching him dig through it to pull another pasty out not realizing that just a few short blocks away disaster was about to strike.   
Eva was a swimmer and she had been looking forward to getting in some practice at the pool. However things just didn’t seem to want to work in her favor today. She had grabbed the wrong bathing suit, her cap for her hair was simply gone and when she went to put her goggles around her head the band snapped. All of these things annoyed her but what had upset her most was the fact her friends had ditched her leaving her alone and surrounded by a crowd when all she wanted was to swim some laps. She had only been swimming a few minutes when the last of her patience had been used up as some kid nearly jumped into the water on top of her. Snatching up her stuff and seeing that it was still raining out Eva decided to go home early clutching her broken goggles in her free hand. A flicker of a rich purple color was all the warning she had as she walked outside then a smooth rich voice echoed in her mind.  
“Hello dear Aquis I am Hawkmoth, are you tired of being held back like a fish in a tank? Do you wish to swim freely wherever you want?” Hawkmoth asked   
Eva blinked as the mask covered her face the frustration and irritation in the very forefront of her mind. “Yes that sounds wonderful.”   
“Excellent all I require are two small treasures from Chat Noir and Ladybug in repayment for your freedom.” Hawkmoth said   
“They will not be able to fathom the depths I will go to reclaim your treasure.” Aquis answered as the darkness consumed her completely.  
Water droplets hit his head and Adrien had to force himself not to hiss. It would seem that the rain had decided to start up once more. Pulling out the umbrella he held it up as the rain slowly started to pick up. “We should probably head back inside so we don’t get soaked. I’m sure they are probably done with switching the set around by now.”   
Marinette sighed a little sad that they would have to part ways soon. She was doing so much better now her adoration and nervousness had settled into a solid manageable simmer in the back of her mind. “Did you get enough to eat? I can leave the rest of the pastries with you if you’d like.”  
Adrien shook his head sadly. “They will take them since technically they have me on a fairly strict diet.”   
Marinette gaped at him even as she slipped back into her raincoat. “But you’re still growing and you already do all that fencing and stuff why would they have you on a diet?!”   
Adrien chuckled rubbing a hand over the back of his neck “Uh well… I mean its fine… mostly.”   
Marinette stomped a foot looking instantly furious “If you are ever hungry just come talk to me ok? Or come to my house I already feed Alya and Nino I don’t mind having you too.”   
Adrien smiled brushing a gentle finger over her cheek. “Thank you for that Marinette I really appreciate it. You are really cute when you’re angry.”  
Marinette was startled by the touch and felt her cheeks light on fire from his words however his eyes were still sad. They still held that aching loneliness that made her want to take him in her arms and just whisper that everything would be ok. The space beneath the umbrella was warm and charged, the only sounds being the rain and their hearts beating as one. Raising one of her hands Marinette reached for him and just as they were about to touch a scream smashed their quiet, private world to smithereens. Both of their heads jerked up and without a thought they both ran towards where the scream had come from. Their speed was evenly matched as they sprinted across the road where people were fleeing in increasing numbers from. Feet splashing through steadily deepening puddles they were stunned to see a finned woman gliding out from between an alley. The person looked to be about their age with green blue hair that seemed to shift and move as if it were under water. Goggles adorned her head and her eyes were solid black giving her the look of a predator. Her skin was a sandy cream color with iridescent green scales covering her chest arms and legs while her hands were webbed and her feet looked slightly flippered. Blue and yellow tinged fins protruded from her calves and forearms and small yellow dots decorated the rest of her unscaled skin like freckles. Water swirled around her, droplets and streams hung in the air brushing past her like breezes as she seemed to swim forward in the open air.   
“Oh wow.” Marinette whispered it was one of the prettiest akumasized people she had seen so far and the persons elegance was a sight to behold. Then she suddenly remembered she was not in costume and Adrien was standing very much in the path of danger. Reaching out she grabbed his arm.  
“Adrien we need to run.” she said catching both the akuma and his attention.   
“OH how cute. I just love your raincoat. I’m Aquis lets see if it can keep you dry around me.” Aquis said her voice reminiscent of a bubbling stream.   
Marinette glanced down and realized for the first time she was wearing her ladybug spotted coat. “Oh hell.” She whispered as water built up into a wall behind Aquis.   
Dropping the umbrella Adrien spun and swept Marinette off her feet, sprinting back the way they came. For a moment she could only hang in his arms staring up at the determined expression he had on his face. Marinette had never seen that look on him before but it seemed so natural and familiar that for a moment he reminded her strongly of Chat. He was in danger though because of her and that thought had her wiggling even as he clutched her tighter to him.   
“I can run just fine on my own Adrien! Put me down and we… GO LEFT!!!” Marinette shrieked seeing the wall of water heading rapidly for them. It looked like a tsunami wave rolling at them with Aquis riding the crest as if she were surfing. Adrien turned on a dime darting down a corridor and into another street only to be swallowed up by another wave that neither of them had seen coming. Marinette was ripped from Adriens arms by the force of the water and she tumbled end over end in the strong current. Her body bounced into things several times and somehow she managed to snag hold of something solid holding her breath as the water passed dropping rapidly down to a level she could kneel in. Coughing Marinette swiped the water from her face and pulled herself up noting that several people were laying in the street slowly moving about as well. A red head poked its way out of the top of her raincoat.   
“Marinette are you ok? What happened?!” Tiki cried   
Stumbling forward towards a nearby alley she answered. “Apparently making my raincoat spotted like a ladybug wasn’t a good idea. A new akuma called Aquis can fight using water and apparently she doesn’t like ladybugs. We need to transform and I need to make sure Adrien is ok.”  
Stopping behind a dumpster Tiki flew out of her coat fully. “Are you sure you are ok Marinette?”   
Marinette grinned at her kwami “I’m fine Tiki just a little wet. Spots On!”   
Launching herself out of the alley she ran across the rooftops following the line of destruction in the streets. Only after about a minute a black figure bounded towards her.   
“My Lady! Have you seen Marinette?” Chat asked skidding to a halt looking increasingly worried.   
Ladybug blinked confused for a brief moment as to why he would be asking such a thing. “Uh yes she is fine and heading towards her bakery. She had a ladybug coat on, I pulled her out of the water. Have you seen a boy named Adrien? He was with her but they got separated.”   
Chat sagged visibly relieved and swiftly thought of a lie. “Thank goodness. I pulled Adrien out of the water and he asked after her. I was worried as well.”   
Ladybug sighed Adrien was safe and that was all she needed to hear. Making a mental note to call him as soon as they took care of this akuma Ladybug surveyed the area around them. It was still drizzling the clouds heavy and overcast. Chat didn’t seem to be very happy either, his fake cat ears flickering as droplets landed on them and he raised a hand swiping at the wetness. They were both soaked already Ladybug realized and a spark of worry for her partner pierced her through.   
“Chat are you ok being soaked like this?” Ladybug asked thinking of how most all cats hated water.   
Chat shifted a little uncomfortably on the rooftop feeling a bit embarrassed by the level of concern he heard in her voice. “I’m fine Ladybug. I don’t really like it but I will be ok. We are not at risk for the moment.”   
Ladybug frowned at his choice of words but considering she knew the weather was only going to get worse as the day went on Ladybug decided to trust him.  
“Tell me if you need to leave ok? I don’t want you getting sick or anything.” She said finally and Chat brightened following her as she moved down the line of rooftops.   
“Don’t worry My Lady I wouldn’t leave you to flounder alone. I can keep myself afloat.” Chat answered as Ladybug groaned.  
They moved swiftly across the rooftops frequently darting down into the street to help people who were trapped or once righting a car that had been flipped in the wave. So far no one had been badly injured and they lost Aquis trail when they hit the river. They paused at the bank both of them eyeing the water nervously as they swiped the rain water from their eyes. Before they could discuss their next move a voice echoed around them seeming to come from the very water itself.   
“Ah Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was wondering how I was going to get your attention.” Aquis bubbled   
All the water in the street around them moved trickling to a single place and they watched in awe as the water grew into a human shape as Aquis took form before them trapping them between her and the river.   
“Oh wow.” Ladybug whispered as Chat managed “Neat trick.”  
Aquis smiled pleasantly at them. “Thank you. I really enjoy being a part of the water it so soothing. Unfortunately I can’t keep my powers until I retrieve your miraculous so if you could just hand them over…”   
Chat pulled his baton out as Ladybug let her yoyo hang from its string. “Un-fur-tunately you can’t have out miraculous. But it would be simply swimming if you could give up so we can dry off.”   
Ladybug groaned one hand pressing to her eyes “Really Chat?”  
Aquis laughed her palms rising towards the sky “Why would you want to be dry? I plan to never dry off again. Its too bad you don’t have any floatation devices, though I suppose I can collect my treasure from your corpses.”   
Her form before them dissolved into nothing once more leaving the two heroes feeling slightly confused and worried. Movement from behind them caught Ladybugs eyes and she gasped grabbing hold of Chats arm before sprinting forward pulling him along. Chat glanced behind them and immediately wished he hadn’t. A wall of water, light brown and still growing rose from the river to tower menacingly over the bank.   
“Go, go, go! Everyone inside now!” Ladybug shrieked at the few people who were either outside in the street or peering out of the windows.   
Aquis stood on the top of her wave and watched the two heroes trying to flee as amusement drifted through her. A mask flashed across her face and Hawkmoths voice entered her mind once more.   
“I’m impressed you have them on the run already. It is time to reclaim what is mine once more then you can become one with the water and the ocean.” Hawkmoths voice whispered  
She didn’t bother to answer having already decided to end the heroes attempted flight. Becoming one with the water once more, the wave dropped surging after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug and Chat heard the boom as the wave crashed into the street. They could feel the rumble as it gained on them rapidly, the ground trembling beneath their pounding feet. Ladybug had already released Chats arm and they pelted down the street shouting for everyone to get undercover as fast as they could. 

“We need to get to higher ground!” Ladybug yelled already swinging her yoyo.

“Will that even help?” Chat cried leaping after her and not a moment too soon. The wave swept under them and then it turned as their feet hit the roofs, the wave building back up before surging after them once more. 

There was no time for Ladybug to answer as they both flung themselves to the sky avoiding getting pummeled by the second wave. They darted over the rooftops slashing at the water when it attacked in thin streamers and spikes that had no end. Leaping behind a half wall Ladybug snatched Chat from the air with her yoyo as he passed and threw him to the shingles before pinning him there with her body and her yoyo string. A wall of water washed over and past them nearly tugging them from their alcove but then it swept past allowing them to stay hidden. For a moment Chat felt Ladybug go limp against him probably in relief then she shifted keeping her body low as she climbed off him. 

“Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Ladybug asked as he sat up. 

Untangling himself from the yoyo he flashed a grin up at her. “Not to worry My Lady I’m built tougher than that. Plus it was better than being swept away.” Chat answered gently pushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. 

To his joy a slight blush dusted her cheeks and then they both froze as a voice called “Water, water, everywhere and no cat or bug to be seen. Water, water everywhere are we playing hide and seek?” 

Glancing at Ladybug Chat shifted so he was crouching on his toes in case they had to move fast. “Please tell me you have a plan.”

Ladybug shook her head. “Not this time. I’ll have to use lucky charm and wing it from there.” 

Chat moved forward so he was in front “I’ll protect you so go for it.” 

Ladybug grinned at him scratching at a spot just under his chin and stood “You all ways do kitty cat. Lucky Charm!”   
Her yoyo flew up and light coalesced dropping a small polka dotted bottle into her hands. The front of the bottle read ink and Ladybug grinned. 

“Something to blind her?” Chat asked and Ladybug nodded then froze as a scream echoed across the rooftops. 

“Lets go!” Ladybug shouted already leaping towards the voice. Two streets over they came to the edge of a roof and were stunned to see water over 8 feet deep in the shallowest of places covering the streets and plaza before them. Most people were already inside due to the rainy weather but Ladybug and Chat could see that one such person hadn’t been so lucky. 

“Is that Alya?” Chat asked eyeing the female who was being imprisoned by a cocoon of water.

“She was probably trying to get a scoop and got caught again.” Ladybug groaned 

Chat snorted “What is this the fourth time she has done something like this?” 

Shaking her head Ladybug eyed the debris littering the water. Most of it was just trash but there were a few things she knew she could use to bounce off of. The top of a bus protruded from the water a few feet from where Alya was being held and figured it was a good place as any to attack from if they got a chance.   
“I’ll distract our little mermaid and you grab our hapless citizen.” Chat said a cocky grin firmly in place as he shook his head spraying water everywhere.   
Ladybug blocked the spray from his hair with a hand and sighed resigned to Chats antics “Alright then one, two…” 

“Found You!” a voice called from right behind them and as they turned a wall of water smashed into them throwing them both off the roof.   
They splashed down into the water and after sinking almost to the street Ladybug managed to right herself and swam rapidly for the surface. Moments later her head broke the surface of the water and she was relieved to see Chat scrambling into a small tree that was growing in the plaza. 

“Save Alya!” Chat yelled then started yelling horrible fish puns and jokes at the water. The water seemed to almost boil around him and in the next instant attacks streamed at him from multiple directions. 

Treading water Ladybug threw her yoyo so it wrapped around a lamp post and pulled herself from the water. Swiftly she made her way over to Alya and as her feet hit the bus rooftop she slung her yoyo out once more so it wrapped around Alya’s waist. Hauling back she pulled her from the water cocoon and onto the semi safe perch of the bus rooftop. 

“Ladybug!” Alya cried as Ladybug slung her easily up onto her back not giving her the chance to do anything but cling to her. She could see Chat dodging water attacks and while it seemed Aquis was more than happy to focus on him right now Ladybug didn’t know how much longer it would last. 

“Not now I’ve got to get you somewhere safe!” Ladybug snapped using her yoyo to sling them up onto a high balcony.   
Alya yelped as their bodies took flight then her eyes screwed shut until she felt Ladybugs feet hit the deck moments later. Practically falling from her back to the safety of the ground Alya managed to grab her wrist before she jumped away. “Wait just a second.” 

“Chat needs me. Its raining and the storms going to get worse please stop putting yourself in danger!” Ladybug cried her worry for her friend and partner making her far shorter than usual although she didn’t jerk her arm away. 

“No you don’t understand! There is a kid trapped in the car under water! The wave was on us before I could get them out and that’s how I got snagged. I’m… sorry.” Alya murmured looking downcast

Horror and guilt froze any reply Ladybug had to the back of her throat. Not trusting herself to speak Ladybug darted back to the railing looking down into the semi murky water to try and spot the car Alya was talking about. After a long moment she finally did. The car was turned on its side facing them, bubbles rapidly leaking from the vehicle and a child was pressed to the sunroof swiftly running out of air. Ladybug ran several scenarios through her mind and realized Chat would be far better at getting the kid out. He could use his claws or baton to bust the glass while her yoyos force would be canceled out by the water.

Turning back to Alya Ladybug sighed the need to save the child now consuming her thoughts. “Thank you for being so brave Alya but for now stay here. Chat or I will bring the child to you.”

Alya nodded mutely watching as Ladybug stood on the railing a calculating look in her eyes. Then in the next second she was over the edge.  
“Chat Switch!” Ladybug yelled as she dove for the water. 

Chats head jerked up and he leapt to a new spot avoiding yet another water attack. Switch for them was code for regroup and seeing her jump across the water using debris he realized she was heading for the bus. Swiftly following suit they made their way to the bus roof leaping and dodging until they were back to back their weapons a whirlwind before them as they kept the water from entrapping them or landing a painful blow. 

“What’s wrong?” Chat demanded seeing the panicked look in her eyes. 

“There is a kid trapped in a flooding car and I don’t have the tools to free them.” Ladybug answered softly so Aquis couldn’t hear “I will run interference up here can you get them out?” 

Chat nodded following her finger to where it was pointing at a discolored area in the flooded street. Bubbles breaking the top of the water marked the cars position and he could just make out the upended vehicle beneath the murky surface. Chat knew he would have to move fast both for the child’s sake and Ladybugs as she darted away drawing Aquis attention to herself so he could work unhindered. Ignoring Plaggs hiss in the back of his mind at the thought of jumping into the water, Chat used his baton to throw himself off the bus roof and over the top of the car. Plummeting into the murky water he swam down to the upended car trusting Ladybug to keep Aquis busy. The child had very little air left and he paused for a moment as he thought of the best way to get the kid out. Eyeing the sunroof he figured the fastest way to get in would be to simply rip the glass off. Digging his claws into the edge between the window and the metal he applied all the strength he had to rip the sunroof glass off the tracks it sat in. It came away easier than he thought it would letting several large bubbles drift free from the interior. The child didn’t swim out and Chat could tell that they didn’t realize he had opened a way out for them. Wiggling in through the sunroof Chats head mercifully met an air pocket and greedily he sucked in air as he braced his feet against the seat and car door. The child looked stunned to see him and Chat flashed the biggest grin he had at them. 

“Hey kiddo, you want to get out of this iron box?” Chat asked keeping his tone light and jovial. 

The child nodded and threw themselves into his arms. Chat held them close realizing that they were probably terrified. Pulling back a little Chat felt the car start to shift and thinking quickly he pressed his baton into the child’s hands. 

“Don’t let go of this no matter what until Ladybug gets to you ok?” Chat asked and the child clutched it to their chest nodding. 

“Ok deep breath on three. One… two… three!” he made a big show of taking a giant breath making sure the kid followed suit. Pulling them to him he forced the kid out the sun roof and started to follow only to realize that the car was tilting due to an invisible current. It was then his bad luck truly caught up with him. As he tried to kick free of the car his boot caught in between the headrest and somehow managed to stick there. Knowing the kid couldn’t hold his breath anywhere near as long as he could Chat reached out and made the staff elongate sending the kid shooting up out of the water. Moments later he made out a flash of red through the murky water swiping the kid from the baton and he retracted it even as the car started to tilt over on top of him. Twisting and loosing air Chat tried to break free but only managed to force his whole leg through the gap instead of pulling it out. Cursing in every language he knew in his mind Chat twisted around managing to slide his upper body back into the sunroof before the car fully turned over on top of him. Using his claws and sheer strength he ripped the headrest off the seat finally freeing his leg even as his chest burned.

“Adrien you need air!” Plagg said sounding panicked 

’No freaken crap!’ Adrien thought to himself looking around the confines of the car.  
He needed air and there simply was no more left in the car. Now that the car was upside down and stable Chat tried the door making sure it was unlocked. It didn’t open and he realized it was jammed. He didn’t have time to check all the doors and Chat wanted to howl in frustration even as his lungs burned demanding air. Starting to panic slightly Chat realized he would have to bust out. Gripping the seat and steering wheel to brace himself he slammed his feet into the driver side window twice before it shattered outwards giving him the escape he needed to pull himself out.   
Lungs burning and vision darkening Chat scrambled at the window hauling himself through into open water. Trying to kick off the car he missed and even though his muscles seemed to burn attempted to stroke for the surface. Something pulled on him holding him back and even in his oxygen deprived state he recognized Aquis grinning up at him as she held onto his leg.   
Bubble streamed from his lips as they curled into a snarl and he stabbed his baton in her direction but it simply passed right through her. She gave him a nasty grin in return and Chat could feel the last bit of frantic energy leaving him as he tried to claw her. His claws were harmless, passing through her intangible body and water filled his mouth as he gagged trying not to breathe. Darkness crowded his vision in spots and streaks as he clenched his hands desperately trying to force his spasming lungs not to suck in water.

“Adrien stay conscious!” he heard Plagg cry but his voice seemed so far away and he curled in on himself unable figure out why it was so important.

A shriek filled the water as darkness surrounded him and Chat lost consciousness.

Ladybug had felt fear several times in her life. Fear of a test, fear of talking to a cute boy, fear of jumping off a building for the first time as Ladybug. Those fears though had a sort of exhilaration attached to them and as Ladybug she had come to realize that there were different kinds of fear. Fear of getting hurt, fear of not being able to save someone in time, fear of her trusted partner getting hurt because of her. There was never exhilaration attached to those fears. Just a penetrating coldness that didn’t leave until the danger had passed. There was no exhilaration now as the coldness stole over her when she realized that Aquis was no longer chasing her. 

“Marinette Chat is in danger!” Tiki cried as she dropped the soaked frightened child into Alyas waiting arms.

Without even pausing to make sure they were ok she spun and leaped back up onto the railing peering at the water hoping with all her heart that Chat was on the surface. That hope was instantly dashed. He wasn’t anywhere near the surface, in fact he was still by the car his body limp and drifting as Aquis reached for his hands. Fear sang through her veins at the sight like it always did when Chat took a hit for her or got injured. 

“Leave him alone!” Ladybug roared uncaring whether or not Aquis heard her.

Launching herself from the balcony Ladybug aimed for their position and threw the bottle of ink as hard as she could her yoyo following swiftly after. The fear surging through her made her stronger, faster and though she would never admit it true fear made her more ruthless. Although Aquis seemed to be able to make herself one with the water Aquis had to become solid in order to claim Chats miraculous and it left her wide open for attack. The ink bottle smashed into her under the water the yoyo breaking it apart upon impact and since her throw had been so strong the yoyo scored a direct hit on Aquis chest hitting her hard enough to stun briefly. The water seemed to scream as Ladybug crashed into the surface the ink billowing up as Aquis darted backwards making the water churn and turn an impenetrable black color. 

“Straight down!” Tiki cried in her mind and it was impossible to miss the urgency the kwamis voice held. 

The ink made it impossible to see anything and she swam blindly down until blond hair filled her vision. Reaching out her hands collided with his chest and she was happy to feel the bell attached around his neck. The bell meant that Aquis hadn’t yet had the chance to claim his miraculous. Keeping a firm grip on his suit Ladybug stroked for the surface gasping for air the moment her head breached. Pulling Chats head up as well she was horrified when he didn’t take a breath. 

“Chat Breathe!!!” Ladybug screamed as she tried to keep them both afloat. 

“How dare you defile my waters!” Aquis yelled the water nearby churning and Ladybug swore. 

She needed to get him out of here before Aquis recovered fully and before the ink wore off. The problem was that between holding Chat and keeping her own head above water she couldn’t use her yoyo with any kind of efficiency. Fear for her partner and the fact that she couldn’t feel his heartbeat clouded her mind making it hard for her to think. 

“Use his baton to get to safety. Hurry he doesn’t have much time!” Tiki cried sensing her distress and confusion. 

With one last gasp Ladybug sank under water reaching out to grab the baton that Chat had managed to hold onto even unconscious. Pointing it earthward she tightened her grip on Chat then hit the button sending them skyward moments later. Swiftly she shifted her grip on his body as they fell so he was slumped over her shoulder. The moment her feet hit the rooftop Ladybug took off watching for any attack as she leapt away from the scene of the battle. Clearing a street she vaguely noted that the alley wasn’t flooded before landing and looking for a place to hide. A shriek of frustration echoed behind her and Ladybug darted off the roof seeing an unused balcony below. The balcony was clean, the space beyond the glass holding an empty room devoid of any kind furniture or signs of habitation. Instinctively she tried the door and found her luck held as it slid open without a sound. Darting inside she didn’t even bother to close the door behind her as she dropped to her knees and laid Chat out flat on the ground before checking his neck for a pulse. Terror sank a cold blade deep into her gut as she couldn’t find one. 

“Hurry…” Tiki whimpered and Ladybug swiftly began CPR. 

Marinette had taken a CPR and basic medical class before she started babysitting since she wanted to be prepared for anything that might happen. Never in a million years did she ever think it would come in handy but now as she started the second round of breathing Chat gave a choking cough and all at once began to breathe once more. Turning him on his side so any water he spit up wouldn’t go back into his lungs Ladybugs calm façade broke. She sobbed wrapping her arms around him, pressing her face into his shoulder only to jump as a bright flash of green blinded her for a brief second. A black cat like creature landed on the floor near the mop of blond hair and Ladybug scooped the kwami up as Tiki said  
“That’s Plagg. He kept Chats life force bound so you could revive him.”

Her words made a million and one questions come to mind but Ladybug knew that this was not a good time for any of them. 

“That was really hard.” Plagg moaned his tiny body shivering with cold and exhaustion.

“Thank you Plagg. Thank you so very much.” Ladybug choked as she tucked the kwami to her chest trying to share what little body warmth she had. 

Reaching out she rolled Chat back over onto her lap since his coughing had settled into a shuddering rhythm of breaths and received yet another shock of a lifetime.   
“ADRIEN?!” she nearly screamed and Adrien let out a small moan. 

His eyes flickered open briefly only to close as he whispered “Ladybug.” His voice was cracked and harsh sounding but she was glad to hear it because it meant that he was alive.

However now that he was unmasked Ladybug felt her own persona clashing horribly with Marinettes. Pressing her free hand to Adrien’s face Ladybug could literally feel her mind going into shock until a prickle of pain brought her back. Plagg had sunk his tiny claws into her and as she jerked back he managed to fly from her hand his bright green eyes heavy with exhaustion. 

“Now is not the time to go into shock Ladybug.” He managed as he floated down to Adriens chest. 

“I-I know.” Ladybug squeaked and realized that Adriens skin under her hand was cool and pale. “I need to get him warm and dry. I need to get him someplace safe…”   
Pausing and looking around herself she eyed the completely bare room and the puddle the two of them formed on the floor. There was only one truly safe place she could think of and that was home. 

“Tiki Spots Off.” She said and in the next instant she was sitting as plain old soaking wet Marinette, holding out her hands as Tiki flopped to them looking worn out.   
Gently Marinette placed Tiki on Adriens chest by Plagg and stripped her raincoat off before checking her purse. She had water proofed the outside months ago since one unfortunate incident involving Manon and a fountain but other than the rain she hadn’t had any reason to test the water proofing’s seal. Opening the purse she found to Tikis delight that the cookies within were still dry and good to eat. Eating swiftly Tiki watched the two teens with concern as Marinette waited for her to recharge. Marinette had pulled Adrien up into her arms so his head was resting on her chest his arms draped across her legs. She was trying to keep him warm since he had started to shiver whether from cold or shock they didn’t know. Placing her raincoat around Adrien had helped slightly and now she was ever so gently smoothing the hair from his face. Plagg was sitting on top of the raincoat concern for his kitten showing in his rich green eyes.   
Seeing Plagg shiver yet again Marinette said “OH!” and her hands went to her purse once more. 

After pulling out another cookie and handing it to Tiki she pulled out a small handkerchief and crooked a finger at Plagg.

“Come here Plagg and let me dry you off.” She said and Plagg gazed at her a spark of stubbornness lighting up behind his eyes. Then another shiver rippled through him and he decided that being dried off was better than being cold and soaked. 

Marinette was gentle as she dried him off so gentle in fact that Plagg almost started to purr at one point. When she was done she offered him her purse and he accepted since there wasn’t any other place to really go. Adrien on the other hand was starting to shiver worse and although his skin was warmer than it had been he was still very pale. 

“Tiki?” Marinette queried as she finished off the last cookie and after a moment she nodded. 

“I’ll be able to get us home. Hopefully we won’t run into Aquis.” She said floating up into the air. 

Marinette nodded and took her purse off before setting down next to Adrien. Gently she shifted out from under him and after a moment’s thought looped her purse over his shoulder before slipping him into her raincoat the proper way. Fastening the jacket and pulling up the hood to hide his face she laid him flat back on the floor. 

“Ok Tiki Spots On!” she cried and transformed once more. 

Marinette took him home. There was no other place Ladybug could take him especially not untransformed and her parents at least at the moment were not home. She had checked before climbing through her window with Adrien on her back and figured that they were probably out shopping or something. Marinette had been terrified that Aquis would see her running with Adrien but her luck was with her and she had made it home with no problems. The rain outside had started to come down harder as she left Adrien in her raincoat on her floor and run to get towels and blankets. 

“What are you going to do Marinette?” Tiki asked as she sprinted back to Adriens side. 

“I’ve got to get him warm and dry then I’ll worry about Aquis.” Marinette replied stripping the coat open and pulling her purse off as well. 

“You’re going to have to change his clothes.” Tiki pointed out and Marinette froze on the spot her cheeks flushing a bright red as she realized her kwami was right. 

“I… I realize that. I’ll just have to close my eyes or something.” Marinette finally managed and ran to get him clothes that would fit him.   
Returning to his side with a full change of clothes Marinette ignored her stuttering heart as she lifted him up and pulled his shirt off. His skin was cool, pale, and he was shivering badly. She needed to get him warm quickly then she could worry about her embarrassment later. It took her several minutes to dry him off and change his clothes even with the kwamis help. Once that was done she put him up on her couch and wrapped him in a heating blanket then two other blankets before finally getting out of her own wet things. Then not knowing what else to do she looked up information on drowning victims and shock to see if there was something more she should do. 

After ten minutes passed he had finally stopped shivering but she was still worried and almost called the paramedics when his condition didn’t seem to improve any. Tiki had stopped her while Plagg had curled up on his chest after downing an incredible amount of cheese. Even as Marinette voiced her fears Plagg simply grumbled

“He is exhausted on top of being drowned. He is in a really deep sleep right now but he will be ok. Believe us when we say that if he needed medical attention more so than what you provided we would tell you.”

That comment had made Marinette go silent and feeling slightly useless staring at him she went downstairs to make some hot soup and to see if there was any information on Aquis floating around.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien came awake slowly. His mind was a hazy fog and his body seemed almost irrationally heavy. Confusion was the main sensation as he tried to understand what it was he was feeling. Was he dead? Adrien didn’t feel dead as he finally managed to open his eyes. He was lying on a soft couch as he realized he was warm and dry. Blinking slowly he took in his surroundings and tried to figure out what had happened to him. The last memories he had was being under water and Aquis trying to take his Miraculous. Jerking his hand up fear surging through him he was instantly relieved to see the silver band sitting snugly on his finger. Then as he looked beyond his hand he suddenly recognized the room he was in.

“Wha?” Adrien grunted as he sat up a wave of dizziness sweeping over him and nearly making him fall back flat to the couch. 

Gently he pulled the blankets off him and saw that he didn’t recognize the clothes he was in however he did recognize the smell surrounding him. Blinking slowly he took in the rest of his surroundings and after a hazy moment recognized the room he was in.

“Marinette…” he whispered then flushed as he realized that she or Ladybug must have changed his clothes. 

“Ladybug brought you in here you idiot. Do you know how hard it is to keep you alive when you drown?” Plagg demanded floating out from under one of the blankets. 

“Sorry Plagg… Where is Marinette?” Adrien asked wondering if she knew who he was since Ladybug had brought him to her.

“She is down stairs making you something warm to eat.” Plagg answered sounding miffed.

The blankets pooled at his feet as he stood swiftly and shivered slightly. His internal temperature had returned to normal but going from super warm blankets to inside temperature was like walking into a fridge for a second. Hoping he wouldn’t get sick from this whole ordeal Adrien made his way carefully down the stairs into the main living room. He was barefoot so he didn’t make hardly any sound as he moved into the kitchen behind Marinette. To his relief she was at the stove pouring what looked like soup into a bowl and although he looked around he didn’t see Ladybug anywhere. 

“Marinette?” Adrien whispered and her head jerked up turning so that she could see him. 

“You’re awake! Thank goodness I was so worried!” She said dropping the pot to the stove and rushing at him to wrap him into a hug. 

He hugged her back a little worried since he still didn’t see Ladybug anywhere but he figure he could ask questions as soon as Marinette calmed down. After a long moment Marinette pulled back and gently pressed a hand to his cheek only to sigh in relief as she realized his skin was a normal temperature. His skin color was far healthier too but she was still unsure since something about him seemed just the slightest bit off.

“You seem like your back to normal how do you feel?” Marinette asked quietly

“Uh confused?” Adrien answered and Marinette nodded tugging for him to follow her over to the couch in her living room. 

Pulling him down so he sat next to her Marinette stared at him wide eyed and a touch worried. “I can answer any questions you have. I’m sorry if I don’t seem like much like this but it’s still me and I…. Adrien?” Marinette said quietly as she realized he wasn’t paying attention to her. His gaze was fixed on the TV and for a moment she was offended but then she realized what was on the TV.

Adriens eyes were glued to the TV screen a look of absolute horror on his face. There was a fight going on the screen although the sound was turned down low enough that it was really just a murmur of background noise. Marinette grimaced as she watched the scene. It was from the earlier fight where she had sent Chat down to save the child and the whole sequence left a bad taste in her mouth. Especially since they didn’t even bother to show Chat fighting or mention the fact that he had pulled the child from the car underwater. Instead they were celebrating ‘her bravery’ and it made Marinette want to stomp over to the TV station to give them a piece of her mind. After another moment of watching Ladybug darting around dodging bursts of water as Aquis openly mocked her Marinette hit the power button causing the screen to go black. 

Missing the pained look in Adriens eyes as his chest tightened painfully Marinette reached out and took his hands. She said something that he didn’t catch because he could only think of what a fool he was. Ladybug was out there fighting and he was sleeping and lazing about at a friend’s house, it didn’t matter to him that she had brought him here in the first place. Ladybug had to be exhausted from fighting as well but she hadn’t stayed to relax when Paris was in danger. True to form Ladybug had gone right back out to fight.

“I-I have to go.” Adrien said and Marinette shook her head. 

“You have been passed out practically dead to the world for the past hour or so. I almost called the paramedics because you were shivering and I couldn’t get you warm. You are not going back out there.” Marinette snapped and Adrien gazed at her in shock. 

“I’ve been out for an hour?” he cried completely missing the rest of her sentence. Breaking free of her hands Adrien darted back up into her room calling out. “Plagg we need to go!” 

Marinette followed swiftly climbing into her room as Adrien snatched his kwami from the air. “Adrien you’re not listening! If you would just hold on one sec…” 

“Marinette please Paris needs me I will explain when I come back.” Adrien pleaded as she grabbed the shirt he wore and refused to let go.

“You almost died!” She cried and he froze staring at her his mouth opening and closing silently.   
“I care about you a lot and you…you almost died and I was so scared and I can’t live without you being here. If something happened to you…” Suddenly Marinettes voice was silenced all protests gone as Adrien turned to her and in the next instant his lips met hers. Warmth flooded through her as he pressed against her one of his hands cupping her face as the other trailed along her back. She sighed into the kiss relaxing into his arms wondering if this is how the heroine felt when the hero kissed her. 

Adrien broke away far too soon for her liking and he grinned at her his hand brushing back some loose strands of hair. “Sorry princess but Ladybug and Paris needs me too. I will be back though since I will probably have quite a bit of explaining to do... Plagg Claws out!” 

Green light flashed and just like that Chat Noir stood in her bedroom. Even though she had already known Marinette felt her jaw drop at his complete stupidity and recklessness. Cockily he gave her a swift two fingered salute and was out her window before she could utter a single word. It took another three seconds for her mind to come back online and the moment it did she screamed “YOU IDIOT!!!” as loud as she could startling Tiki from her nesting place. 

“Marinette what’s wrong?” she asked floating down to her charge. Marinette pounced on her phone rapidly typing something out. 

“Adrien, Chat Noir, they are as dense as a box of stupid dam rocks! The TV was showing a clip of my fight with Aquis and he must have thought it was going on live! Then he just transformed right in front of me after kissing me! He’s nuts! Certifiably nuts and I think he had to have hit his head because he is acting all irrational and stupid and oh dear lord he is out there all alone. Tiki Spots On!” Marinette cried as she tossed her phone onto her lounger. 

Ladybug was out the window in moments moving as fast as she dared with the horrible conditions that rain, slippery rooftops, and dim afternoon lighting created. Chat had a head start on her and she didn’t want him running into Aquis alone with no plan in place. This akuma had an unlimited supply of water since it was still raining and even without the added terrible conditions she would be a dangerous opponent. With a grimace Ladybug launched herself high into the air trying to discern Chats location wanting to get to his side as quickly as possible. 

“Marinette are you going to tell him who you are?” Tiki asked 

“If he gives me the chance I will.” Ladybug grumbled and focused on the task at hand. After all she had a cat to catch and depending on her mood quite possibly skin.

It took Ladybug several panicked minutes of going full tilt to finally catch up to Chat. He was heading towards the scene of their previous battle and once she was in range Ladybug threw her yoyo so it crossed his path just as he was about to jump to the next building. Chat yelped and missed his landing just barely catching the edge of the roof to prevent himself from splatting against the ground. Not that it would kill him to hit the ground after falling three stories, but it would really hurt.   
Ladybug skidded to a halt right before him panting as she glared down at him through the rain.

“What in the hell do you think are you doing out here?!” she yelled as she reached down to grab his hand. 

Chat winced and for a moment contemplated letting go so he wouldn’t have to face her wrath. Before he could even finish the thought she had him by the arm and the back of his suit hauling him up over the edge of the rooftop. To his surprise she didn’t drop him the moment his feet cleared the edge. Instead she pulled him into a tight hug and he could feel her heart racing beneath the thin fabric of the suits.

“My Lady?” he asked his voice soft and confused.

Ladybug pulled back and Chat winced at the angry look in her eyes. “You stupid cat what in the hell are you thinking coming out here! You almost died and you are in no condition to be out in the rain like this!”

“I can’t let you face Aquis alone Ladybug. If you were in my place you wouldn’t stay away either.” Chat answered.

Ladybug huffed and then let out a low growl mumbling something unintelligible as the rain continued to come down harder. Chat caught the word concussed and then her eyes met his, the flat worried glare she leveled at him making him swallow hard. 

“I’m sorry?” Chat tried and Ladybugs face fell as she shook her head. 

“No don’t be sorry. It’s my fault for not keeping Aquis properly distracted as you saved the kid. I should have used the ink earlier. However, your heart stopped. Or it was beating so faint that I couldn’t find a pulse. Thank god I know how to do CPR.” Ladybug managed her voice trembling slightly at the end.   
Chat rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit sheepish. He had scared Ladybug and apparently Marinette badly. Now he was feeling guilty about running out on her when she saw the video clip of Ladybug fighting Aquis. 

“The fight.” Chat muttered causing Ladybug to look up at him. “Weren’t you fighting Aquis just now? Where is she?” 

Ladybug shook her head throwing water every which way. “The TV keeps showing me fighting Aquis from earlier. I’ve got a half a mind to go down there and yell at them for it. But that doesn’t matter. What were you thinking rushing out and transforming in front of Marinette?!”

Chats eyes went wide and he cringed as Ladybug berated herself. It was such a habit to refer to her civilian form as a different person. However it was a habit she would need to break if she was going to tell Chat who she was. 

“I’m sorry?” Chat managed again after a moment looking like a kicked puppy as he gazed at her wide eyed and mournful. “Marinette is really trustworthy and I am dating her as a civilian, or I really want to be.”

Ladybug felt her heart kick almost painfully in her chest at his words. “Chat I need to tell you who I am. Your transformation wore off so I know who you are and to be honest it’s only fair.”

To her surprise Chat shook his head. “Don’t Ladybug. Its ok. I don’t need to know who you are. You should reveal yourself because you want to not because you feel you have to due to mistakes I made. Besides now that Marinette knows she can always patch me up when I do something stupid. I’m sorry you had to find out who I was because I nearly di-er…drowned.”

“Chat it might be easier if you know.” Ladybug whispered and Chat glanced up at her looking a bit confused 

“What do you mean?” Chat asked 

Ladybug sighed one hand moving to slick the water out of her face when she froze and looked up. It had suddenly all at once stopped raining and as she looked up into the sky she found a layer of water rapidly forming above them. 

“Run!” Ladybug barked and bolted forward grabbing Chats arm as he gaped at the water ceiling.   
They cleared the edge as it fell rain instantly covering them once more as the wall of collected rainwater attacked their backs. 

“Ideas?!” Chat cried as he slid across the rooftop just ahead of her. 

Ladybug twisted spinning her yoyo taking a water blast head on and skidding back almost where he was crouched yelled “The park!” 

Chat turned tail and ran with Ladybug following swiftly behind. Spikes of water impaled the roof around them trying to build a wall and they charged through it sliding the whole way down one side of the roof. Jumping to the next set of buildings Ladybug eyed the mass of water that was following them and ran several ideas through her mind. Swiftly they ran out of room to run and they could both make out the hazy open space of the park through the rain around them. Hitting the edge of the roof and using their respective weapons to slow their rapid decent to the ground the duo charged into the park taking cover under one of the thicker trees.   
The trees were large old things that had thick canopies and thankfully as soon as they hit the edges of the branches the rain slacked off. Huddled beneath one of the massive thing Chat eyed the area surrounding them on the lookout for any surges of water. Ladybug was doing the same and after a moment deeming it was safe she turned towards him. 

“So what now?” Chat asked shivering slightly 

Ladybug eyed him critically and he grinned at her “You’re not getting rid of me so don’t even try.” He said and Ladybug gritted her teeth to prevent herself from saying something snappish.

“We need to figure out a way to keep Aquis solid long enough to get those goggles off of her. How do you keep water solid though?” Ladybug answered deciding to ignore his shivering for now and chew him out for it as Marinette later. 

“Lets see, solid water…. Jello maybe?” Chat replied then hissed as he looked down at their feet. 

Water was surging into the area rising up around their ankles and Ladybug pointed up. “Into the trees. We can use those and statues in this park to stay out of the water.”

Chat nodded “I’ll distract her you see if you can get the goggles.” 

“But…” Ladybug began and Chat shook his head 

“I can move far easier in these trees so I’m better as a distraction. Besides we need a long range attack to snatch the goggles from her since the water will probably warn her if you come in close.” 

Ladybug bit her lip even as she nodded “Fine but I swear if you do anything stupid I’ll tell Marinette not to give you any of the macaroons you like so much.”

Chat grabbed his chest pretending to feint. “You wound me My Lady!” he cried in mock distress then leapt into the branches above their head. “Besides define stupid!”

Ladybug chuckled letting some of the tension she felt ease off then threw her yoyo into a tree pulling herself from the nearly shin deep water. They moved through the trees until finally they found a decent spot to attempt their ambush. Trees were scattered around a circular open space with a large horse statue in the center. A power pole stood nearby with a light already on in the fading day giving them more illumination to work with. Water was already rising higher even in this area and Ladybug knew that for better or worse they needed to finish this now before it got any later.  
Catching Chats gaze she pointed to the area before them and flashed a thumbs up. Chat grinned at her as she climbed higher into the tree until she had a good perch then watched as Chat worked his annoying magic. Darting off a thick branch he used his baton to completely avoid the rising water and land neatly on the large cast iron statue of a horse. 

“My little mermaid! Oh my dear siren can you please come give me a wave?” Chat called 

“Well, well, well, I guess what they say is true about cats and nine lives.” A bubbly voice said as Aquis started to take form before the statue. Thankfully the rain eased off toning down to a light mist as Ladybug started to move closer.

“Yeah well I’d rather not lose anymore today otherwise I’ll get in to some deep trouble. I really don’t want to be hung out to dry so can we just pull the plug?” Chat asked. 

Aquis snorted and Chat perked up as his ears twitched then suddenly he shook spraying water everywhere to Aquis’ delighted laugh. “You are so very silly but there is far too much a float for me to runoff now.” 

Chat beamed at her “Its too bad I’m not a catfish we get along swimmingly!”

Two trees away Ladybug smothered a groan even as Aquis laughed again. “Yeah we are two fins in…” she froze suddenly and Chat stiffened as Hawkmoths mask covered her face. Instantly her face fell and without another word her arms rose the water following the movement silently. “Hand over your Miraculous and I will let you swim away with your life intact.” 

Ladybug moved into position and as she made eye contact with Chat she nodded.

Chat grinned easily “Sorry but I’m not one for swimming lets just fin-ish our conversation and…” 

Water swarmed the statue and he leaped backwards shooting his baton down at the ground so it launched him back into the sturdy branches of a tree.   
Moving forward Ladybug threw her yoyo aiming for Aquis head and was shocked as it passed right through. Aquis grabbed the yoyo as it passed through her and yanked hard pulling Ladybug off the branch she was perched upon. Twisting at the last second Ladybug managed to grab a branch before she fell out of the tree completely and Aquis turned an amused look on her face as she released the yoyo. The yoyo snapped back to Ladybugs hand as Aquis said “I already know how long the kitty can hold his breath. Lets see how long the bug can manage.”

A spiral of water shot at her and Ladybug released the branch tossing the yoyo out to swing forward. The standing water beneath her surged upwards as the spiral missed and there wasn’t a single thing she could do to avoid it. The water struck her hard enough to knock the air right out of her and then she was tumbling end over end as the surge turned over on itself. As she came to a stop Ladybug opened her eyes and found herself floating in a spiral of water as Aquis watched her looking bemused. Jerking her yoyo back into her hand Ladybug tried to swim forward but the moment she did the water surged around her tumbling her like she was a piece of clothing in the dryer. 

Panic sheared through her mind and Tiki yelled “Don’t panic think Marinette!” 

Clamping one hand tight over her mouth she threw the yoyo with all her strength at the statue. The water moved with the yoyo slowing it to the point that it didn’t even make it half way there. Pulling back to recall the yoyo she tried swimming forward once more. The water churned around her and slammed her down into the street crushing her to the ground. Ladybugs lungs burned and she made out a burst of sound coming from outside the bubble of water that was pounding against her like a waterfall effectively pinning her to the cobbles. 

The area before her was distorted but she was able to see Chat darting forward as he tried to take Aquis out. He simply burst through her and a mumble of sound told her that Aquis was laughing. In the next instant water swarmed Chat and although he tried to jump away once more he found himself held down by the water around his boots. Chat thrashed as the water covered his head though he managed to take a great breath before the water fully coated him. 

‘Not again… Never again.’ Ladybug thought and pressed her hands into the cobbles bringing all of her strength to bear as she slowly pushed against the water that held her to the street. 

“You can do it Marinette!” Tiki cried in her mind as she somehow managed to push herself to her feet. 

Chat saw what she was doing and ignoring his desire to attempt an escape decided keep Aquis from noticing. So he flailed and started clawing at the water as Aquis laughed at him completely distracted by his antics. Managing to stay upright Ladybug pointed at her weapon then pointed at herself hoping that he would understand what she wanted. He did and in the next instant he twisted his staff towards her and hit the button so it elongated. The staff whooshed out and smashed into Ladybug sending her flying outside the water prison. Gasping the moment her head met the air she crashed into the cobbles and yanked on the staff. 

“NO!” Aquis screeched as she turned around then Chat collapsed the staff.  
Since Ladybug held the one end it jerked him free of his own prison and through Aquis breaking her form up once more.

“Stupid heroes!” Aquis screamed as Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around a branch and pulled the two of them to safety however brief. 

“My Lady?” Chat coughed as they landed on a thick branch.

“Working on it.” Ladybug gasped and in the next instant threw her yoyo up calling “Lucky Charm!”

Light coalesced into a bag and dropped into her hands. The bag was far heavier than she expected and nearly caused her to tumble right out of the tree. Chat grabbed her and in the next instant he sent them flying to a new spot as water smashed the branch they had been on to splinters. 

“Plan?” He practically begged as they landed on a forked branch and set her down.   
Ladybug looked down as the world seemed to grey out. Aquis flashed, the power pole flashed, then the heavy bag flashed as she noticed the white powder leaking from the one corner. 

“Flour…” Ladybug murmured all at once understanding.

Glancing up her eyes met Chats and she smiled. “Hit the pole with cataclysm and make sure you are not in the water when it comes down got it?!”   
Realization dawned and he nodded darting off the branch as water surged between them. Ladybug darted away as well taunting Aquis as she did.   
Aquis surged after her smashing through the branches until finally there were no lower ones left to really land on. Hoping she had given Chat enough time she swung back out into the center with Aquis following swiftly after. Hitting the edge of the statue Ladybug spun throwing the flour bag and her yoyo at the same time cutting it open. The bag exploded as Aquis smashed into it coating her in the flour and sending her crashing with a screech into the now ankle deep water that covered the clearing. 

“NOW!” Ladybug yelled as she threw her yoyo once more as a large crack echoed off to her left. 

“What did you do to me?!” Aquis squealed as she flung gobs of flour from her face not even noticing the transformer falling towards the water. Ladybugs feet hit a high branch and Chat landed next to her a second later watching as the transformer hit the ground. A moment later they twisted away from the explosion of light and sound that resulted from the transformer striking the water. Heat and a sizzleing sound hissed through the air bringing with it the taste of ozone. Slowly the two heroes turned back to the clearing watching as the electricity cut out sending a final few arcs into the statue before stopping entirely. Aquis lay on her side in the ankle deep water and Ladybug moved down the branch until Chat stopped her. 

“What if the electricity hasn’t fully dispersed?” Chat demanded as she hooked her yoyo over a nearby branch.

A groan interrupted them as Aquis shifted slightly in the water and both heroes let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’ll just have to hope it is. Stay here just in case ok?” Ladybug said and although Chat didn’t like it he did as she asked realizing that if she did need help he could pull her out from his position. 

Swinging down into the water Ladybug moved forward noticing that the water was not only warm but it was rapidly draining off since Aquis was practically unconscious. Arriving at her side Ladybug reached down and pulled the now solid goggles off her head. Snapping the band she tossed them the ground calling “Come on out you nasty thing.” 

A black butterfly wiggled out slowly and took to the air almost drunkenly as if it were still stunned. Catching it was easy and holding the yoyo flat in her hand she pressed a light finger to the surface releasing the white butterfly from within. 

“Bye, bye little butterfly!” Ladybug called as Chat landed in the water next to her handing her the empty flour bag.   
Taking the bag with a smile she tossed it high into the air calling “Miraculous Cleanse!” 

The bag burst high overhead sending shoots of light off in every direction. One shoot swept around them the water vanishing the pole going back to normal and Aquis turned back to a normal human. Slowly they groaned sitting up with Ladybugs help. 

“Are you ok?” Ladybug asked as they opened her eyes. 

“I think so? What happened?” Eva asked managing to stand with some help

“You were akumasized and we kind of dropped a transformer on you to stop you.” Chat answered only to be swatted by Ladybug.

Evas eyes went wide. “Oh…I’m sorry? I didn’t hurt anyone did I?”

Ladybug shook her head. “No don’t worry we took care of everything. Will you be ok getting home though? The storm is only going to get worse.” 

Eva nodded looking around. “I live near here actually so I should be fine.” She answered before walking down the path towards one of the exits. 

As she disappeared down the path Ladybug turned to Chat as her earrings beeped. 

“You should head out My Lady.” Chat said as his ring gave its own beep.

Ladybug shook her head. “There is no need Chat. I already know who you are and I know for a fact that you are trustworthy.” 

Chat sighed raising one clawed hand up to scratch the back of his neck in a gesture so familiar that Ladybug couldn’t believe how blind she had been. 

“It’s the magic. It protects who you are otherwise everyone would be able to tell.” Tiki said as if she were reading her mind

Her earrings beeped again and Ladybug sighed. “Chat…” she started and jerked back as he pressed a gentle finger to her lips. 

“I’m pretty sure you are going to call me stupid again and think I am being silly when I say you don’t have to reveal yourself. However, I want to give you time to think about it. I will go to Marinettes house and she will make sure that I stay ok. Next time there is an akuma attack if you still want to tell me you can ok?” Chat said with such conviction that Ladybug was shocked. 

She was offering what he had wanted since day one of meeting her and even after his own terrifying reveal he was looking out for her. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and he was already backing away. 

“You are a noble idiot.” Ladybug finally answered and he gave her the biggest Cheshire grin as he bowed.

“But I’m your idiot, although you have to share with Marinette now.” Chat chuckled 

Ladybug snorted at irony and waved a hand not wanting to keep him in the rain any longer. “Scat cat.” She said and with a final grin he leapt away.  
She watched until he disappeared a smile on her face and relishing how nice the rain felt when suddenly Tiki asked “Marinette isn’t he going to your house?” 

Ladybugs eyes snapped open “Not again!” she squealed as she took off in Chats footsteps hoping that he was going slow.   
“How do I get myself into these situations?” Ladybug cried as she launched herself forward in a dangerous move that sent her flying over two buildings. 

“You should have just told him! Then you wouldn’t be in this situation!” Tiki replied

“I tried!” Ladybug complained although she had to admit she didn’t try all that hard. “In any case you heard what he said!” 

Tiki made a disgruntled noise in the back of her mind as Ladybug shot across a gap swiping water from her eyes as the rain started to pick up once more. Thankfully she knew these streets like the back of her hand and she swung down into an ally across the street from her home shouting “Spots Off!” as her feet hit the ground.   
Catching Tiki and clutching her to her chest she darted out running down the sidewalk as she dropped Tiki into her purse. The lights in the bakery were still off although the light in her room was on and so far she didn’t see Chat on her roof or in her room. As her feet hit the middle of the street a strong pair of arms suddenly swept her up causing her to let out a very undignified shriek. 

“Paw-lease tell me you are not out in this cat-astrophic weather looking for me!” Chats voice asked as he deposited her on her balcony. Her trap door was already open and Marinette wondered if he had been watching the streets waiting for her.

Spinning around Marinette nearly threw her purse at his smug face. “You scared the life out of me and unlike you I don’t have eight more! What were you thinking?!”

Chat chuckled one hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck when thunder suddenly boomed.   
With a yowl he darted forward slamming into Marinette and together they tumbled through her trapdoor and right onto her bed. They bounced once and in a flash of green light his transformation came undone leaving Adrien to burrow his head into Marinette shoulder. The unexpected tackle left Marinette in a fit of giggles that were worsened and Adrien pulled back just enough to scowl at her. 

“Sorry! Sorry I’m not laughing at you.” Marinette managed forcing herself to stop “That was just so unexpected and…”   
A large crack of thunder boomed right overhead shaking the house with its force and Adrien suddenly clung to her gripping her hard enough that she almost couldn’t breathe. Suddenly Marinette realized her error and swiftly she wrapped her arms around him just as tight holding him close. 

“Oh, Adrien I’m sorry its ok I’m here.” She whispered brushing one hand down over his hair in a soothing rhythm. His hair was soaked as were the clothes he wore and Marinette wasn’t quite sure if his shivers were from the storm or the cold.  
Holding him for a minute longer Marinette sighed as she felt the first tremors of chills run through her own body. The air inside was starting to get to her and gently she rubbed Adriens back. 

“Adrien I realize you don’t like storms but we need to dry off and get warm. You especially.” She whispered 

Adrien shifted slightly “I hate storms.” He muttered still not releasing his hold on her. 

“Its ok to hate them but you’re with me now which means I will keep you safe through them ok?” Marinette asked causing Adrien to pull back and look at her. 

“I can be clingy.” Adrien said as he gazed at her as if trying to figure something out. 

“I don’t mind I can be very possessive and besides you are warm.” Marinette answered easily. 

The air huffed out of Adriens lungs in a laugh before he leaned down once more to press his forehead to hers. Their lips were scant inches apart and Marinette could feel her heart kick up a notch in her chest. 

“Marinette? W-will you be my girlfriend?” Adrien asked 

A blush heated her face and Marinette had to bite back a squeal. Taking a deep breath Marinette managed to answer without a single stutter. “I would love to be.” 

A smile lit up Adriens face and even as thunder crashed behind them he didn’t even flinch. Marinette had said yes. She accepted both sides of him and Adrien couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping from his lips. The lights around them flickered as the storm raged outside and Marinette turned her head glancing at something that he didn’t quite catch. 

“Come on silly kitty lets get warm and dry before we get sick. I’ll make you some hot chocolate.” Marinette sighed. 

She didn’t want to move or get up either but they were both soaked and as it was she was going to have to change her sheets. Adrien pouted but relented this time following her down the ladder to the bathroom. Marinette got him another set of clothes and threw all the wet things including her sheets into the dryer before they both settled into the living room with some hot chocolate. Adrien couldn’t honestly say when he’d had a better night and although he tried to fight it he eventually fell asleep safe in his princesses’ arms content at last.


	4. Akuma Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Aquis how I imagined her. I drew the picture myself and inked it with Prismacolor pens. I then colored it with Prismacolor pencils. Hope you guys like it!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163482695@N03/45887484225/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
